kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Divinipedia:Rules
Below is a list of the rules and guidelines currently in use by Divinipedia. Users who plan on participating in the community are encouraged to read over these rules to ensure a smooth editing experience. Failure to comply with these rules will result in action being taken against the individual in question, the severity of which is dependent on which rules are broken and to what extent they are broken. Typically, registered users will receive three warnings before being blocked indefinitely, while anonymous wiki contributors will receive no warning prior. Vandalizing continuously and/or linking to malicious or suspicious websites will result in an immediate indefinite ban, regardless of whether or not the user is registered. *Note that rules may be added or changed as new situations arise. __TOC__ General Rules *Be kind and respectful to your fellow user. Hate speech, bullying, and any sort of harassment will not be tolerated. *Do not spam, troll, or vandalize any pages on Divinipedia. *Do not intentionally link to any malicious or suspicious websites anywhere on Divinipedia. *Do not upload any files, or link to off-site sources that are sexually explicit or promote hate speech. It will be at the sole discretion of the admins what might fall under these categories. *Do not spam-edit in order to earn badges. This includes adding/removing punctuation needlessly, continuously making small and/or insignificant edits to an article within minutes/seconds of each other, etc. *Do not start an edit war with other users. If an edit is undone, try to discuss it with the user who undid it, or reach out to an admin, rather than edit the article again. If an edit war occurs and persists, Divinipedia's admins have the right to temporarily block the users involved and/or lock the page in question. *Do not post fan art on articles. Keep these to user pages, user talk pages, and/or blog posts. **Do not falsely claim fan art as your own. When posting someone else's fan art, provide credit to the original artist. *Do not promote, post links to, or steal assets from NIWA (the Nintendo Independent Wiki Alliance) in any way, shape, or form. Article Guidelines *Only post information that is factual. *Do not post theories on articles unless they are heavily suggested in canon. When adding this kind of information, be sure to use citations as often as possible to back up your theories. *Articles containing information regarding the end of Chapter 9 and beyond should have the Spoiler template inserted at the top. *If possible, only upload high-quality images to articles. Blurry, shrunken/blown-up, and/or highly filtered images will not be accepted. *Do not use first-person ("I," "me," etc.) or second-person ("you," "your," etc.) language in articles unless used in a quote from an official source. If necessary, use character names or terms such as "the player" instead. **When referring to the player, use gender neutral pronouns such as "they" or "them" rather than "he/she." *Do not post personal opinions on articles unless cited from an official source. (e.g., referring to characters as "cool" or "beautiful"). *Do not edit Idol descriptions unless it is to make it as accurate to the official text as possible. *Only create articles for subjects directly related to the Kid Icarus series. Unrelated articles, or articles involving only very brief cameo appearances, will be deleted. *Keep categories clean and concise. Unnecessary categories will be removed. AR Card Articles *Only post information specifically related to AR Cards on an AR Card page, such as its stats or Idol description. Information regarding the subject of the AR Card (i.e. the weakpoint of an enemy, or what chapters it appears in) should be placed on its main article instead. *Only the following categories are allowed on AR Card articles: **''AR Cards'' — This can be applied to all AR Card articles. **''Underworld Army AR'' — For cards labelled as "Underworld Army." **''Space Pirate AR'' — For cards labelled as "Space Pirate." **''Forces of Nature AR'' — For cards labelled as "Forces of Nature." **''Aurum AR'' — For cards labelled as "Aurum." **''Palutena's Army AR'' — For cards labelled as "Palutena's Army." **''Chaos AR'' — For cards labelled as "Chaos." **''Unaffiliated AR'' — For cards labelled as "Unaffiliated." **''Vehicle AR'' — For cards labelled as "Vehicle." **''Item AR'' — For cards labelled as "Item." **''Location AR'' — For cards labelled as "Location." **''Weapon AR'' — For cards labelled as "Weapon." ***''Sacred Treasure AR'' — For cards with the "Sacred Treasure" symbol. ***''Blade AR'' — For cards with the "Blade" symbol. ***''Staff AR'' — For cards with the "Staff" symbol. ***''Claws AR'' — For cards with the "Claws" symbol. ***''Bow AR'' — For cards with the "Bow" symbol. ***''Palm AR'' — For cards with the "Palm" symbol. ***''Club AR'' — For cards with the "Club" symbol. ***''Cannon AR'' — For cards with the "Cannon" symbol. ***''Orbitars AR'' — For cards with the "Orbitars" symbol. ***''Arm AR'' — For cards with the "Arm" symbol. *Rules last modified on March 21st, 2017.